Sonic Heroes/Transcription (Dernière)
VECTOR — Alors, c'était qui ? :.......... — Qui t'a enfermé ici pour avoir tenté de conquérir le monde ? :DR. EGGMAN — C'était… :METAL SONIC — Hmmhmmhmmm… :[Les regards s'approchent de Neo Metal Sonic] :METAL SONIC — Tout être vivant doit se prosterner devant son maître ! :[Neo Metal Sonic se tourne vers le ciel et tire un éclair de sa main. L'éclair retombe sur lui, faisant exploser la tour. Un rayon de lumière amasse les débris de la tour et les colle les unes contre les autres pour former un corps. Des cordons géants lient les membres. Neo Metal Sonic achève la construction, devient la tête de la machine. Metal Madness est né.] :DR. EGGMAN — Metal Sonic s'est enfin transformé ! :[Les Egg Pawns restants prennent la fuite, contournant les sauveurs.] :SONIC — C'est Metal Sonic ? :DR. EGGMAN — C'est inutile ?! Metal Sonic a combiné vos données avec le pouvoir des Chaos et est devenu super fort ! Nous ne pouvons pas le vaincre. :........................ — Aaaa… Si seulement nous avions les 7 Emeraudes Chaos ! :[Cream sort la Chaos Emerald jaune ; Big la violette ; Rouge la blanche ; Omega la verte ; Espio la rouge ; Charmy la cyan ; Sonic la bleue.] :DR. EGGMAN — Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Mais comment ? :........................ — Même avec les Emeraudes, nos chances de gagner sont minces… :........................ — Il nous faudrait un miracle ! :SONIC — Je m'en charge, doc… :AMY — Sonic, non ! :TAILS — Je t'accompagne aussi ! :SONIC — Tails… :KNUCKLES — Tu peux compter sur moi également. :SONIC — Knuckles… :SHADOW — Ok, les gars, on va gagner du temps pour vous… :................ — Comme ça, vous pourrez utiliser vos super pouvoirs. :[Rouge approuve d'un hochement de la tête et Omega avec le poing. Amy approuve d'un plus de son pouce, Big de sa détermination ; Vector fait un plus du pouce, Espio hoche de la tête et Charmy d'un salto arrière. Knuckles et Tails rejoignent Sonic.] :SONIC — D'accord, préparons-nous à agir. ............ — Montrons à ce vaurien ce qu'est la SUPER PUISSANCE du TRAVAIL D'EQUIPE ! Metal Madness :AMY — C'est toi qui te fais passer pour Sonic ! C'est toi qui est l'auteur du kidnapping de Froggy et Chocola ! :CREAM — Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois capable de faire une chose pareille ! :BIG — Tu vas le payer cher ! :METAL SONIC — Je vais te réduire en miettes ! :AMY — On a fini… .......... — Vous êtes prêts ? :METAL SONIC — C'est trop tard… Team Chaotix :ESPIO — La transformation n'est pas encore complètement terminée. :CHARMY — Ouais, tu n'est qu'un monstre imcomplet ! :VECTOR — Le moment est venu de passer à l'attaque ! :METAL SONIC — Vous ne servez plus à rien maintenant que j'ai copié toutes vos données. :VECTOR — Nous avons presque terminé, c'est à toi de jouer maintenant ! :METAL SONIC — Vous ne savourerez pas votre victoire longtemps. Team Dark :SHADOW — Alors c'est toi qui a manigancé tout ça, hein ? :ROUGE — Exploiter l'énergie des autres à ton gré… c'est censé t'endurcir ? :E-123 OMEGA — Acquisition d'une nouvelle cible ! Viseur verrouillé sur Metal Sonic ! :METAL SONIC — Même la forme de vie ultime ne peut rien contre moi ! :SHADOW — Sonic, on compte sur toi !! :METAL SONIC — Ça tombe bien d'avoir un roi robot qui gouverne un royaume de robots ! Metal Overlord [Metal Sonic passe à la finalisation de sa transformation : ses bras à ses hanches laissent place à des couteaux en guise d'ailes. Il se détache de son nid et s'envole. Sonic, Tails et Knuckles appellent les Chaos Emeralds. Les sept Chaos Emeralds les encerclent et Sonic devient Super Sonic. Les lumière du Chaos devient un bouclier pour Tails et Knuckles, les faisant voler. La Team Super Sonic s'envole en finir avec Metal Overlord.] :METAL SONIC — Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vus, Sonic, espèce d'imposteur. :AMY — Je pense que tu peux déjouer sa Crystal Attack en utilisant ta vitesse ! :........ — Sonic, tu peux y arriver ! :METAL SONIC — Sonic… J'ai été créé dans le seul but de te détruire. Mais je n'arrive jamais à te battre. :DR. EGGMAN — Tu m'entends, Sonic ? Les attaques normales sont vaines maintenant. :....................... — Attaquez-le avec Team Blast ! :[Seconde Team Blast] :SONIC — C'est parti ! Vous êtes prêts ? :TAILS — Bien sûr ! :KNUCKLES — On restera à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin ! :SONIC — Tu croyais quand même pas pouvoir remporter la victoire en te transformant en monstre ? :METAL SONIC — Mais tout ça c'est du passé. Tu n'es plus qu'un vulgaire microbe à mes yeux. :CREAM — Attention ! Regarde bien le nombre de Rings qu'il te reste ! :............. — Tu ne pourras pas utiliser Super Transformation si tu perds tous tes Rings. [Quatrième Team Blast] :KNUCKLES — Il est coriace celui-là ! :TAILS — Il est invincible ? :SONIC — C'est pas fini ! Montrons-lui ce que nous avons dans le ventre ! :METAL SONIC — Tel que tu me voies, plus rien ne me fait peur. :METAL SONIC — Je vais devenir le chef suprême qui règne en maître sur l'univers ! [Cinquième Team Blast] :METAL SONIC — Guooooo ! Pourquoi ?! ......................... — J'avais tout pour moi ! :[Metal Overlord chute dans les nuages. Sa voix raisonne à travers les nuages.] :METAL SONIC — Je suis le chef suprême, Metal Sonic… Je suis le vrai Sonic… :TAILS — Yeah! We did it! (Ouais ! On a réussi !) :KNUCKLES — That was pretty tough! (C'était plutôt difficile !) :SONIC — Too bad it's all over… for you ! (Dommage que ce soit fini pour toi !) [Team Sonic rejoint Neo Metal Sonic, à genoux] :METAL SONIC — C'est inutile… maisPourquoi je n'arrive pas à vous vaincre ? :[Neo Metal Sonic se détransforme, devenant Metal Sonic.] :SONIC — Car nous sommes… Sonic Heroes ! :AMY — Sonic !! :SONIC — ? :[Amy court à Sonic. Sonic contourne Metal Sonic.] :SONIC — Pour la revanche, c'est quand tu veux ! :............ — Je t'attends ! :[Sonic part.] :TAILS — Hé Sonic, attends ! :AMY — Désolée de partir mais je peux laisser MON Sonic s'en aller ! :CREAM — Bonne chance, Amy ! :BIG — Chao ! Chao ! :CHEESE — Bye-bye ! :[Cream, Big, Cheese et Chocola saluent Amy de loin.] :KNUCKLES — Sonic l'a sur les bras, pour sûr. :[Rouge passe devant Knuckles, coquettement.] :ROUGE — Bon, je vais partir aussi. .............. — Je pense que je vais aller chercher un autre trésor. :KNUCKLES — Elle n'abandonne donc jamais ? :[Rouge court.] :KNUCKLES — Non, tu ne peux pas ! ATTENDS ! :[Knuckles court après Rouge.] :VECTOR — Je crois que tout est fini ! :ESPIO — Je le pense aussi. :CHARMY — Et notre argent ? :VECTOR — C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié… :[Espio aperçoit Dr. Eggman partir sur la pointe des pieds.] :VECTOR — Sale vermine ! :[Team Chaotix court après Dr. Eggman. Omega saisit Metal Sonic éteint dans ses bras, Shadow le rejoint et partage avec lui un regard d'interrogation. Ils se tournent vers la direction où est parti Sonic.] [A Seaside Hill, Sonic court. Tails et Knuckles le rejoignent.] :SONIC — Notre prochaine aventure nous attends, alors pas de temps à perdre ! :............ — Nous sommes SONIC HEROES ! Catégorie:Transcriptions